


Wings of Shadows

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathed in darkness, Brutal, Clipping her wings, Darkness, Death, F/F, Iris - Freeform, Killing, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Moira - Freeform, Widowmaker, Wings of shadows, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela is beaten and abandoned after a battle with Talon. She wanders the battlefield, wounded and afraid. However, she's not alone...





	1. Clipping Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit sad, a bit violent, and a bit off from what I normally write. I just hope you like it.

Blood, blood had soaked the rubble of the now destroyed city. The midday sun burned the cold bodies that scattered the battlefield. Angela stood there, leaning on her staff to stand, beaten and worn from a battle Overwatch had fought and had lost. Her wings bent and broken, no longer useable, her armor bloodied and dirty with holes where open wounds peeked out. With one eye open, Angela looked up at the ascending ship, fleeing the battle, absent the doctor. The others had left her, she didn't make it to the ship back in time. She was alone, it would only be a matter of time before Talon would find her and she honestly didn't know if they intended to kill her or worse, kidnap her to recondition her. Angela looked down over at her fallen ally, Genji. He lay there with an arm torn off, a leg blown up, bloodied. Genji’s eyes remained open with a cold stare. Angela did her best to try to save him but he was to far into enemy lines and ultimately, the reason she didn't make it back.

“Cough, cough!” Angela hacked up more blood. She stared at her hand, red covering her palm. This was bad. “I'm sorry Genji but I have to leave you here. I'm so sorry my friend.”

Angela limped onward through the rubble, looking for anyone that needed healing, or a hiding spot, or perhaps she just wanted to keep walking as it wouldn't be long before she was caught. She could still hear the screams of the Overwatch team telling her to come back, leave Genji. Lena tried to hold her back but Angela had broken free. Angela couldn't leave someone behind, it made sense as to why Morrison made the call to leave, even if Angela was scared. Gun shots resounded through the city, cries of dying men, women, and children being killed but she kept walking. 

“You've don't it now huh, Angie.” Angela said, coughing again. 

Angela carried on until her foot stumbled, her body crashing on the ground. She was hurt, bad. Angela opened her eyes, startled by the sight of a dead little girl, not much older than six years old, staring face to face with Angela. Angela sat up, struggling. She looked at the girl, Angela pulled the hair out of the girl's face. 

“Oh little one, I'm sorry you had to carry this burden. Rest well, child, you're safe now…”

Angela wiped a tear away, picking up her staff and standing up again. Angela tried to be angry, she tried to be more upset but what could she do now? Angela was beaten down, alone with no power left in her staff, there was no fight left in her. Still, she carried on.

“Over here!” A soldier called out.

Angela turned around to the sight of Talon soldiers, probably ten or eleven of them. She was spotted, Angela picked up the pace. Limping faster, looking for anywhere, anything she could find. Angela passed body after body, destroyed houses left and right. The soldiers were upon her, it would only be a few minutes before she would be captured or killed.

“Hey, stop right there!” The soldiers yelled, gaining ground.

Angela kept going, turning corners and going down streets now empty. She turned back to see them and marched on. A sudden tear in her leg caused her to collapse, a bullet from behind ripped into her left leg, shattering the bone. She was stranded, her run was over. Angela screamed in agony, turning over on her back and staring at the sky. The soldiers had made it to her, they stood above her within her vision. 

“So you wanted to run from me?” Angela knew that French accent, it was Widowmaker. “You flew right into my web and now you're mine.” 

Widowmaker walked over to Angela, her catsuit was black and her hair dark. Widowmaker wore a devious smirk, it was a game to her and she loved to win. Widowmaker got in real close to Angela's face. Angela retaliated by spitting in the woman's face.

Widowmaker wiped her cheek of the spit. “Tsk tsk. Don't. Struggle. Little. Fly!” Widowmaker said, kicking Angela in-between each word. 

Widowmaker grabbed Angela by the hair, pulling her up to sit. “Now let's play a game. You agree to come with me willingly or I beat you till you agree.” 

“Never!” Angela shouted.

Widowmaker smacked Angela. “Now?”

“No.”

“Heh.” Widowmaker balled her fist and struck the doctor.

Angela took the punch and glared back at the assassin.

“Okay.” Widowmaker balled her fists again. “Bad move Dr. Ziegler…” she struck Angela over and over again. 

Angela fell to the ground, beaten to a pulp, almost broken. Widowmaker wasn't done however, she picked angst back up by her hair. 

“How about now, Angela?”

Angela stared with one eye open. “Fine, just no more killing. I'll go with you.”

“Splendid.” Widowmaker scoffed, picking up her rifle. She took the gun and aimed it at angela.

“What, what are you doing?”

Widowmaker laughed. “I never said I needed you alive…” Widowmaker pulled the trigger, shooting her arms, then her legs, her stomach. Angela cried in agony, more with each bullet that drove into her skin. 

“Farewell, Dr. Ziegler. See you soon…” Widowmaker aimed at Angela's head, effectively pulling the trigger and shooting the angel in the head. “That was fun. Take her body and put her in the helicopter. We're leaving.”

“Ma'am don't we need her alive? I thought we were going to recondition her to work for us?”

“Oh don't worry, Moira will revive Angela using her own technology. She'll be talons forever…” Widowmaker replied, stepping into the helicopter landing. They loaded a lifeless Angela up and took off. Angela would live again but she would never be the same...


	2. Bathed In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's death has allowed Moira to do horrendous experiments on the doctors body. Widowmaker checks up on the mad scientist and on Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to follow up on this one. I had some really bad writer's block and some personal issues haha. I am considering changing the title of this story so if you have any suggestions then please shoot them my way! 
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can donate to my PayPal! 
> 
> paypal.me/Tmasbeva

Days later…

The lab slid open automatically, Moira walked in, face down in her notes. Moira pulled her Talon beret off, throwing it on a table with various vials and beakers. The scientist continued through the bright lab, brushing her red hair as she walked towards a coat rack. Stopping at the rack, Moira set down her notes and removed her white lab coat, aiming to hang up the coat but missing the hook, she paid no attention to the coat falling to the floor and grazing her black slacks and landing at her black shoes, swiftly heading to the back of the lab. 

“Ah, my new toy!” Moira exclaimed, rolling up the sleeves of her black dress shirt. “I've longed to see you, my dear.”

Moira halted at a large tank filled with water and a lifeless Angela, floating naked with some metal pieces on various places of her body and a metal collar around her neck. Moira put her right hand on the tank, snickering, bringing her head closer to the tank. 

“We're going to have fun, you and I. What do you say?” Moira asked, knowing there wouldn't be a response. Moira stood back, pretending to be shocked. “What's that? You do? Okay then, we'll begin shortly!”

“Can you please kill the theatrics?” Widowmaker asked, annoyed with the enthusiasm of Moira. “It's annoying…”

Moira turned her head to acknowledge Widowmaker, grinning. “And hello to you my dear. Still sneaking up on people?”

Widowmaker let out a sigh and picked up the lab coat that laid on the floor, hanging it up. “It's easy to catch a fly that's not paying attention to the world around them.”

“Maybe…” Moira replied, returning to staring at Angela. “She's beautiful isn't she?”

Widowmaker did think that Dr. Ziegler was pretty at one time but that was before she was destroyed by the battle. “Whatever…”

Moira cared little for the assassin's lack of interest in their conversation. “Oh, and could you be a dear and not harm my experiment next time, her body has finally recovered after days of treatment. So thanks...”

“Hmph. As much as I 'enjoy’ our banter, that's not why I'm here. How is the objective coming?

“Splendid. We should be able to get much from her and our weapon will be able to become a prototype in the coming weeks. However, it all depends on our little angel here.” Moira said, before leaning in to the tank again. “Now be a good little angel for me, Angela…”

Disgusted at the sight of Moira, Widowmaker put her hand over her face, letting out another sigh. “Fine, I'll let the others know.”

Widowmaker walked away, stopping at the door, turning to get one last look at Angela and the gawking scientist before exiting the lab. Moira paid no mind to the assassin leaving. Moira walked over to the computer next to the tank, beginning to type. Small red lights came alive on the metal pieces on Angela's body. Moira grabbed a tube of an odd black substance and inserted it into the mechanism on the tank. Nanomachines administered the substance into the metal pieces. 

Moira smiled, relaxing at the sight. “Time to play, my angel…”

 

 

Meanwhile…

Angela opened her eyes, blinded by the sun above. Sitting up in confusion, Angela took in the view around her. Beautiful Green grass could be seen for miles, flowers scattered across. The doctor stood up, cleaning off her pure white dress that she couldn't remember putting on. 

“What...where am I?” Angela asked, still confused. 

This place felt familiar somehow and yet Angela had never been here before. Angela couldn't explain it but she felt tranquil, at peace. A wind lightly blew past Angela, tugging at her white dress. 

“Are you lost child? I don't recall seeing you around here before.” A voice asked, behind Angela.

Angela turned around to meet the voice. A young man with silver hair clothes in a similar white garb and bare feet stood in front of Angela. With a brilliant smile and deep, compassionate blue eyes, the man awaited Angela's response. 

“Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you there.” Angela replied, pulling her blonde hair out of her face. “Yes actually, I am lost. I'm not sure where I am...or how I got here for that matter.”

“No apologies necessary, child. All are welcome here.” The man said.

“Well thank you for your kindness but where exactly is 'here’?” 

The man chuckled for a moment. “There are many names for this place. For many it's home, but you are unexpected. I'm afraid a place isn't prepared for you as of yet.” 

“I don't understand, not prepared?” Angela asked, confused to the man's words. 

“My child in due time.” He said, walking over to Angela. “It isn't yet time for you. There's much more you will endure before returning to me, Angela.”

“I never told you my-” 

The man put his hand on Angela's shoulder. Angela's body collapsed in agony, darkness slowly burned her skin. Angela's dress became black as the darkness covered her body. Angela's eyes bled a black flame, darkness shot out of her back forming shadow like wings. Yelling at the top of her lungs didn't satisfy the pain, Angela struggled to no avail. The man watched seemingly in sadness, weeping at the sight. 

“Be strong, my child…” The man said, whispering as Angela faded from sight.


	3. Cast No Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springing to life, Angela goes on a rampage with her new found abilities. Moira struggles to find a way to stop Angela while Widowmaker does battle with the angel.

Angela's eyes opened wide with a red glare and darkness fuming around her whole body. The water in the tank boiled around Angela as she struggled in severe pain. Darkness began to lash about, assaulting the glass that was keeping Angela captive. Moira's previous look of Glee quickly turned to dismay. Had Moira made a mistake somewhere, she wondered. 

“No no no. This isn't right!” Moira said, running to the tanks computer. 

Typing furiously on the console, Moira knew she had to be quick and resolve this miscalculation. Angela continued to struggle, the tank was barely holding up at this point. The glass began to crack, water slowly draining out onto the white floor. 

“Come on, come on! This is bad!” Moira said. Beginning to look around herself, Moira was searching for an alternate solution. “Where is it?!” 

Moira ran over to a desk on the left side with various inventions the scientist had created. Fumbling around in the drawers and the tech on the desk, Moira's search bore no fruit. In a final wave of force the tank burst open. Moira knew what that noise was but was unsure to what would happen now that Angela was free.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Angela shouted, in pain as this dark energy engulfed her.

Angela fell to the lab floors cold tile, drenched by the tanks water. Angela's wet blonde hair in her face, she struggled to stand up. Moira watched for a moment in fear before snapping out of it and continuing her search. 

“AAAHH! You….what did you do...AAAHHHH!” Angela said, trying to get her bearings. 

Angela slowly stood up, darkness pulsing around her naked body. Bolts of dark lightning sparked around her uncontrollably. The darkness grew in power with every passing second. 

“Angie, be a dear and stay right there.” Moira said, ending her search. “Ah, there you are!” 

Moira picked up a small, oval remote control. Turning around, Moira was struck by a burst of dark energy, knocking her down and throwing the remote control under a table. The darkness surrounding Angela threw lashes all around her. Beakers popped, paperwork tossed about, vials destroyed as Angela walked towards moira. 

“Angie, darling let's not do this. I...helped you, brought you back.” Moira pleaded. 

Angela pulled the hair from her face, revealing cold, red eyes crying tears of dark energy. “What's wrong with me? I can't control this power. I can't stop this anger!” 

The door to the lab opened, Widowmaker poked her head in to check out the ruckus being made. “Moira what is hap…” Widowmaker started, realizing the situation at hand. The assassin lifted her weapon, ready for battle.

Angela's eyes met the eyes of Widowmaker’s. “YOU... You killed me!” Angela yelled. 

Angela pointed at Widowmaker and the dark energy shot towards the assassin like a dark whip. Widowmaker dodged the attack with a roll. Now in the lab, Widowmaker knew it would be a tight space to fight in, she had to be smart. Angela threw another whip of energy at the assassin, losing interest in Moira. Widowmaker dodged again, seeking cover behind a table. 

“You can't hide from me!” Angela shouted, getting angrier. “Countless people dead because of you!” The darkness reacted to Angela's anger, growing rapidly. Angela began to assault the table keeping Widowmaker safe from harm. 

Moira slowly snuck away from the battle, once again searching for the remote control. Crawling about on the floor from cover to cover, Moira found d herself right in front of the remote control. 

“Ah, there you are.” Moira whispered, to herself. 

Widowmaker sat there forming a plan, looking for the right moment. Angela shrieked in pain again, stumbling backwards. Widowmaker wasted no time, ducking out from cover and aiming her shot. Angela threw a wave of energy as she stumbled, heading right for Widowmaker. 

“No, stop!!” Moira yelled, pressing the button on the remote control. 

The collar around Angela's neck shocked her, sending waves into her nanomachines. The dark energy halted from attacking Widowmaker, Angela cried out for a moment before falling to the floor unconscious. The darkness around Angela faded away, leaving her cold and calm. Widowmaker lowered her weapon, looking towards Moira.

“Took you long enough…” Widowmaker scolded. 

“At least it's done.” Moira replied. 

Widowmaker let out a sigh, partially in relief and partly in annoyance. Observing Angela from the other side of the lab, Widowmaker decided to make her way over through the destroyed lab. Widowmaker gently nudged Angela with her heel, out cold. Widowmaker stared for a moment, thinking about how this project had turned Angela, a pacifist with not a single hateful bone in her body, into a powerful weapon. Widowmaker turned to Moira to address the situation. 

“Let's get her restrained. We have to report this to the council…” Widowmaker said. 

Moira picked herself up before replying. “Ugh, fine.” Moira replied, brushing her pants off.

Widowmaker knelt down to pick up the unconscious Angela, taking her to cell in the connecting room meant for Moira's test subjects. A bed sat in the corner of cell number three, labeled Angela Ziegler with some adjustments from a marker making it read “My Angel.” One of Moira's sick jokes no doubt. Widowmaker laid Angela on the white sheets of the bed gently. The dim light hit Angela's face as she laid knocked out as Widowmaker covered her up. Moira held a syringe, flicking it before injecting Angela with it. 

“Let's go.” Widowmaker said. 

“She should be out for awhile now.” Moira replied. 

The two women exited the cell, widowmaker leading the way and Moira locking cell number three. Widowmaker took one last look at Angela before continuing on. With Angela subdued, Moira would have to explain the current status of her latest experiment, Angela, to the leaders of Talon and she honestly dreaded these shadowy figures. Widowmaker exited the lab, Moira hit the lights for the lab, shutting the door and leaving the mess. 

“Well, this should be interesting.” Moira stated.

“Indeed…”


	4. Forming Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Widowmaker meet with their leaders regarding Angela's current status. We see the remaining former members of Overwatch ponder their defeat.

Moira stood next to Widowmaker, silence echoed through the dark room. The duo watched as holograms filled the seats at the table in front of them. A door opened from behind the table, a man emerged wearing a black business suit and gray hair. The man took his seat in the center as the rest of the council appeared. Moira detested these people, especially the man in the center.

“Ugh, Griswald…” Moira whispered.

“Hush.” Widowmaker hissed.

Griswald sat there, attention away from the women. Fixing his suit and keeping it tidy, Griswald took pleasure in things being neat and organized. Griswald grabbed the glass of water in front of him, taking a sip and swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing and taking another sip. Having his fill, Griswald set the glass down, bring his attention to the women. Griswald’s brown eyes pierced through Moira, giving her chills down her spine. 

“Moira, how are you?” Griswald asked.

“Lovely…” Moira replied.

“And you, Widowmaker?” Griswald asked, turning his attention to Widowmaker.

“Exquisite, Sir.” Widowmaker responded.

“Good, good.” Griswald said, giving a small laugh. “Now then, how's your little project going, Moira?”

“The Angel project is going well sir. Dr. Ziegler has been revived successfully due to the Angel serum I've created. The serum has reacted to her own nanomachines in ways unimaginable. She has new found powers similar to Gabriel but on a much higher level.” Moira reported.

“Any complications?”

“During Angela's Resurrection she became unstable. Dr. Ziegler had symptoms of pain, both mental and physical, her nanomachines manifested some sort of shadow barrier which she could weaponize. Dr. Ziegler could potentially be very dangerous if we aren't careful.”

Griswald sat back in his chair, turning his attention to Widowmaker. “What do you make of this 'angel’ we have in our possession? Should we just eliminate Dr. Ziegler or continue?”

Widowmaker took a step forward to stand next to Moira. “I think she's dangerous...but if we can break her mind and body, train her, and use this information then we can elevate Talon to new heights.”

“I see…” Griswald shifted his attention back to Moira. “You are to continue with your project. Widowmaker will assist you in taming our 'angel’ but let me make myself clear, do not fail us.”

“Yes sir!” Widowmaker said.

Moira was more reluctant than Widowmaker. “Fine…”

“Now leave us.” Griswald dismissed, standing up and walking out the door behind him as the holograms at the table disappeared one by one.The ladies made their exit, taking separate elevators to their rooms. 

The elevator doors shut in front of Widowmaker as she pushed the forth floor button. A sigh slipped out, the events spun through her head like a vinyl record and how screwed up the situation was. Widowmaker expected Moira's twisted projects but a miscalculation like this almost cost them both their lives or worse. Angela was no longer the controllable weakling Widowmaker once thought her to be, Angela was now a wild card and Widowmaker would have to be careful. 

Another sigh snuck out. “Fuck me…” Widowmaker said under her breath. 

The elevator doors opened and Widowmaker made her way down the dim hall to her room. Widowmaker opened the door to the dark room she called home, closing the door behind her with her heel. Turning in for the night, Widowmaker laid down in her bed, pulling the velvet sheets over herself and quickly passing out. 

_________________________________

 

Morrison's fist hit the table as he stood up. The few former members of overwatch that were left alive sat there at a round table pondering their disgraceful defeat. Jack, Lena, Winston, and Ana we're all that remained of Overwatch. With spirits down, they sat at the meeting room table within Watch point Gibraltar, a place Overwatch called a base and Winston's home. 

“Damn it!” Jack said, with an outburst. “It can't end like this!”

Resting her head on the table, Lena looked up at Jack. For once Lena didn't have anything positive to say, she watched many of her friends die and she could only hope Angela was safe. Ana sat back in her chair at the table and let out a sigh.

“Jack…” Ana said.

“Those Talon bastards killed so many of our friends. I won't let them get away with this!” Jack yelled.

“But what can we do? They have an army, funding, power. It's not like we have even one of those.” Lena spoke up.

“There has to be something we can do.” Jack replied.

Winston typing on his laptop, glanced up at the trio before returning to the screen. “What if… yeah that might work…”

What are ya looking at Winston?” Lena questioned.

“Just a moment…” Winston said, typing furiously on his keyboard. 

Jack and Ana turned their attention to the scientist. Lena sat up in her chair, patiently waiting for Winston to reveal what he was working on. 

“There!” Winston said, looking up at the others. “I found her, I found Angela! She appears to be somewhere in Europe. ”

Lena quickly shot up out of her chair, slamming her hands on the table. “WHAT?!”

“How did you find her? Is she alive?” Ana asked, hoping for some good news.

“I used the last known location of her tracking chip. It was destroyed it would seem but it's also not where we left her. There's no way to tell if she's alive but we at least have a lead.” Winston replied.

Jack pondered for a moment on the possibility of their friend being alive and the possibility of them discovering a Talon base. “Okay, Winston find out as much information as possible. Ana make sure your supplies are in order for an infiltration mission. Lena I want you to get whatever weapons and equipment together for the four of us.”

“Got it!” Winston replied.

“Aye, aye!” Lena replied.

“Yes sir!” Ana replied.

“Talon is going to pay for what they did…” Jack said.


End file.
